


A self indulgent book for Jack Fain

by Foxy_Fox



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: And so is Sammy-, Evil Joey Drew, Fluff and Angst, Headcannoned bullshit in here, I love Jack I don't know why he's a background character-, Jack's dead, Joey is a piece of shit, Like seriously this man is a background character and I like him. Why-, No Smut, Other, Self-Indulgent, WOOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Foxy_Fox
Summary: I love Jack Fain, so here's a book for him.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A self indulgent book for Jack Fain

_"Missing"? Jack couldn't believe what he just learned from Wally. Sammy Lawrance, the music director, had gone missing?! How could he not have known that?! They worked together for crying out loud! And he somehow doesn't even know when Sammy goes missing?!_

_Jack's train of thought broke by the sound of Wally awkwardly coughing._

_"You alright, Jack? I know it's not the best time and all but-"_

_"I'm fine, Wally." Jack's answer was a lie, of course. He could only hope that his fake smile was similar enough to his real smile that it would fool Wally._

_"Alright then Jack, don't start wiggin' out on us though you hear? Overwise I'm outta here"! And with that final sediment, Wally was gone leaving Jack to wonder, what happened to Sammy?_

_Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months with Sammy still gone. Jack's consistent degrading mental state over everything that had happened at the studio was beginning to show, he was suffering constant migraines before, but they were getting much, much worse._

_Everyone in the entire studio knew how badly this was affecting Jack, through the haze of days and the consistent questioning of his own sanity, everyone was trying to be nice to him._

_Wally in particular, hell, even some of the band were asking him if he was okay and trying to quell his fear about Sammy going missing._

_The biggest rumour surrounding the disappearance of Sammy was that he got cold feet and left. But Jack knew that that wasn't the case. Despite how it may have appeared, Sammy and Jack were best friends outside of the studio, and if he ever thought of leaving, Jack would be the first to know._

_One day, however, something odd happened. As Jack was busy sitting in his sewer rewriting his lyrics for the third time that week all because Joey wasn't satisfied with it. Joey himself came down the door and tapped the overworked lyricists on the shoulder._

_"Jack, I want to speak to you about something." Joey's upbeat tone was nothing new but, still, it confused Jack as he didn't remember doing anything that would get Joey to personally come down and talk to him._

_"What is it?"_

_"How would you like to have a promotion?" Jack had to pause and think about what Joey had just asked him, a promotion? With Sammy still gone-  
"Since Sammy seems to have left, I believe you're the perfect person for the job!" Of course, there was a catch. Unfortunately, a promotion was the best thing he could take right now, he was starting to run low on money and Sammy had been gone for months. _

_"Thank you, boss, I appreciate it"  
"That's the spirit, now come with me so we can discuss it further" Joey began to make his way out of the room, with Jack following behind. Soon, they came to a room, Jack was extremely confused, this wasn't Joey's office where he was expecting to go so why have the meeting in here?- _

The searcher shook his head, the faded memory clearing after a while, what was that? He didn't know and frankly, he didn't care either. With the slouching of ink keeping him company and the occasional hum from the prophet heard from above, Jack grabbed his hat and made his way out of the comfort of his sewers, the memory slowly fading from his head.

  



End file.
